Vanessa Carlysle
Vanessa Geraldine Carlysle is the fiancée of Wade Wilson. She is a former exotic dancer and the propriety of an orphanage from New York City. Biography Early life Vanessa had a troubled childhood and was abused. Her uncles "took turns" molesting her. She also slept in a dishwasher box as a child. ''X2: X-Men United Carlysle's name appeared on a list on Col. Stryker's computer when it was accessed by Mystique. Deadpool Vanessa met Wade at Weasel's bar, where she was a prostitute. They began dating and moved into an apartment together. Wade proposed to her after nearly a year. However, when Wade was diagnosed with cancer, he didn't want to burden her. He went to see The Recruiter for Weapon X that he had met at a bar. In Weapon X, they lied about curing Wade's cancer. He was tortured by Ajax and Christina until his mutation was unlocked. He developed a healing factor but was disfigured, and became known as "Deadpool", the Merc with the Mouth. Later, Vanessa was abducted by Ajax and Christina, in the alley near the strip club she worked at. She was taken as a hostage to an aircraft carrier, so that Deadpool could be lured there. After Ajax was killed and Christina was defeated, she approached Deadpool and proceeded to punch him multiple times and demanded an explanation. Wade apologized and she proceeds to remove his mask. Though clearly shocked by his new face, she still loved him and they reconcile with a kiss with Wham! playing in the background. Deadpool 2/Once Upon a Deadpool Two years later Vanessa has become proprietary of an orphanage and Deadpool has become the most popular hero and vigilante, killing numerous criminals and taking down criminal organizations. One night Wade and Vanessa are celebrate their anniversary where Vanessa reveals that she is pregnant and that they will make a family much to Wade’s joy, however when Vanessa is talking about their child's name a criminal that had escaped Wade attacks the house along with numerous other criminals. Vanessa hides and initially comes out unscathed, however, the boss enters the house and shoots at Vanessa killing her, despite Wade’s attempts to save her. While Wade did manage to kill the criminal who shot Vanessa her death depressed and haunted Wade for weeks. Vanessa would appear in various Wade's pre-death experiences encouraging him to save the mutant kid Russell from becoming an evil crime lord who would kill Cable's family in the future, at the end Wade would die and happily reunites with Vanessa but she tells him that it is not time for him and they will meet again some time after, Cable travels in time and saves Deadpool. Sometime later, Deadpool traveled in time with Cable's time travel device and saved Vanessa. Killing the criminal with a knife and preventing Vanessa’s death. Character traits Vanessa is kind, feisty, and seductive. She cares much for her fiancé, Wade, and was devastated when he was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Though obvious that Wade was going to die, she did everything she could to help Wade. After he left for a year, she was clearly hurt, punching Wade multiple times for leaving and calling him "asshole" more than once. However, she is not beyond forgiveness and forgave Wade almost instantly. Though beautiful, she is not vain, as she did not care what Wade looked like with his disfigurement. She is also tough, not afraid of punching Francis, a man who could clearly kill her if he wanted to. Relationships Original Timeline *Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Fiancé. *Francis Freeman/Ajax - Enemy; deceased. *Christina/Angel Dust - Enemy. *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Ally. *Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Ally. *The Drug Lord - Accidental killer; deceased. New Timeline *Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Fiancé. *Francis Freeman/Ajax - Enemy. *Christina/Angel Dust - Enemy. *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Ally. *Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Ally. *Russell Collins/Firefist - Friend. *Nathan Summers/Cable - Ally and former enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Earth-10005 (3 films) **Deadpool'' (First appearance) - Morena Baccarin **''Deadpool 2'' - Morena Baccarin **''X2: X-Men United'' (Name only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Carlysle was a mutant named Copycat who possessed the ability to shapeshift and mimic other mutants' powers. *In the comics, Carlysle was also a prostitute, but met Wade in Boston and not New York City. *In the comics, Carlysle becomes a mercenary working for the arms dealer, Tolliver. Gallery ''Deadpool'' Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-75.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-64.png PHNzk2qSndX6QV 1 l.jpg PHCxsni8bNq5FF 1 l.jpg PHeDooGbbrZFhm 1 l.jpg Deadpool TV Spot Still 4.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 11.JPG Deadpool Official Still 6.jpg Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Deadpool Filming 3 .jpg Deadpool filming Baccarin.jpg Deadpool_Total_Film_2.jpg Category:X-Men characters Category:Deadpool characters Category:Love interest Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Earth-10005 Revived